


Don't judge a book by its cover

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [2]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Gen, Guardienne got in Obsidian, Guardienne's OP but I regret nothing :'>, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Obsidian guard, and is fighting back Valky, badass ninja skills, based on my own headcanon on tumblr, cause why not lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: When you get in Obsidian guard, Valkyon immediately accuses you of picking answers randomly, right..? So just imagine a scenario when your Guardienne is a champion in some kind of martial arts or has been a tomboyish delinquent her whole life… Now imagine Valkyon agreeing and being like “Well, then show me what you’re build of.” And Guardienne fighting like a total ninja boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based it on this post I wrote: http://foresthuntermajrach.tumblr.com/post/152285295753/redrose04-foresthuntermajrach-i-just-thought#notes

"You picked the answers randomly, didn't you..?" Valkyon crossed his arms over his chest as a response to the woman's announcement about which guard she ended in.

"How would you know if you haven't seen what I'm capable of?" she retorted, one brow raised, as a playful smirk tugged at her lips.

The chief of the Obsidian Guard paused, pondering her response for a moment, before once again setting his calculative gaze on his guard's newest member.

"You're pretty confident, I see."

She shook her head.

"I just agree with the statement that one shouldn't judge book by its cover." was her response on which Valkyon smiled lightly.

"Well then... follow me."

She quietly obeyed, walking after her guard chief until they stopped on the now deserted training grounds.

"Show me what you're built of." Valkyon turned to her and gestured to the weapon rack. "You can use any of the weapons you want for that."

The woman scoffed. "No way, I could injure you by accident."

He grinned in response, clearly amused by her words. "I assure you, you won't-" he jumped back, by hair's breath avoiding getting kicked in his nuts and his face went blank, as he saw the sneer on his subordinate's face.

"What?" her tone was playful, as she took a step forward, something silver shining in her hand. "You hadn't set any rules."

And then there was a whistle by his ear and a thud. Ripping out of his stilled daze, Valkyon turned his head to see a throwing knife struck in the wooden practice mannequin, still vibrating with the sheer force of her throw.

Alright. Maybe he shouldn't judge her by her looks. After all a good fighter could be also small, but fast.

"Should I show my fists next?" the newest member of his guard asked, hands joined behind her back and shoulders relaxed.

"Don't talk, just act." and so she did, her moves quick and smooth. Not impossible, but hard to avoid. And as the time passed, the small show turned to a full-out bare-handed sparring, ending with the woman pinned to the ground with Valkyon holding her wrists in one hand and his other hand resting on her neck.

"I still believe you picked your answers randomly." he said and she huffed, before laughing at his words.

"Yeah, what the heck is with that courage and sword answer anyway..?" she rolled her eyes, as he stood, helping her up, which brought light smile on the man's lips.

* * *

 

Bonus

Out of the two's eyesight stood the proud chief of the Shadow Guard. Well, once proud, now trembling with envy, his sleeve nearly torn from how hard he bit on it while watching the _match_.

Damnit. It'd be so much easier to keep his guard at the top with this woman in its ranks.


End file.
